newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The True Force
The True Force referred to the true essence of the Force without respect to a "Light" or "Dark" side, or any other subcharacterization. Proponents and users of the True Force did not believe that a true light or dark side existed, but rather that it is the personal motivation behind the individual that determines whether their actions are good or evil, and therefore, whether they have used the "Light" or "Dark" Sides. Users of the True Force described experiencing vast increases in the amount of Force power they had, as well as discovering many new powers that were thought lost or that had never believed existed at all. See this article for a listing of True Force Powers. See this article for a list of Force Power Levels. History In the earliest days, the Force had many names, and its users had no concept of a Light or Dark side. It was called "the Breath" by the Kashi Mer Dynasty. The earliest Force-users on Tython referred to it as Ashla, and others called it Bogan. However, as time progressed the followers of Bogan became associated with Dark Side users, and the name Bogan referred to the Dark Side of the Force. However, it is uncertain whether it was originally intended to have this defiinition, or whether it developed over time. In the galaxy's Golden Age, users of the True Force were so powerful, long-lived, and knowledgable that they constructed immense wonders on a planetary scale. Users were powerful enough to shape cities. After the discovery of the Entity by Sado and the earliest Altarin'Dakor Warlords, the vast increases in power and virtual Immortality they gained led to the first Great Schism among the Force users. After the Great War, survivors of the Altarin'Dakor subjugated the Sith Empire, and intermixed their teachings with that of Sith Magic as well as the followers of Bogan. When subsequent wars broke out with the Old Republic, the idea of Light and Dark sides to the Force gained prominence, and in order to avoid any perceived contamination by the "Dark Side", the followers of the Force assumed a "Light Side" philosophy. This mindset, which set in place over thousands of years, gradually hemmed the Jedi in, limiting their imagination and abilities, and greatly weakening them compared to the users within the Golden Age. True Force Users The Jedi Division of the New Imperium used the True Force exclusively, after Grand Master Xar Kerensky learned about the method and phased the used of the Dark Side out of the Order. Any members who still wished to use the Dark Side or hold on to Sith teachings were ordered to leave the New Imperium. After this, the members of the Jedi Division noticed dramatic increases in Followers of the Potentium philosophy also believed in one Force without sides. However, they did not descibe the same increase in Force strength and had several philosophical differences between other True Force users. The Altarin'Dakor used the True Force, as they fled the galaxy before the philosophy of Light and Dark came into prominence. However, they did not use the term "Force", but rather, "the Power". The Kajeat, or Travelers, also use the True Force, which enables them to merge their energy forms with physical bodies. It can also be safely assumed that any society that predates the Old Republic also uses the True Force and has no concept of the Light or Dark sides. Category:New pages Category:The Force